


Nevermore

by anuminis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the <a href="http://stargateland.livejournal.com/">Stargateland</a> <a href="http://stargateland.livejournal.com/127055.html">Spooky Tropes Challenge.</a></p><p>Today they were on PX0-678 or as John would call it ‘creepy-ass planet’.</p><p>I also made 2 illustrations^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevermore

**Title:** Nevermore  
 **Author:** [](http://anuminis.livejournal.com/profile)[**anuminis**](http://anuminis.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing or Characters:** John/Rodney pre-slash, Ronon, Teyla  
 **Rating:** R to err on the side of caution  
 **Warnings:** crack more or less, zombies!  
 **Wordcount:** 1.666 ^.~ that was a total coincidence  
 **Summary:** Today they were on PX0-678 or as John would call it ‘creepy-ass planet’.  
 **Artist’s notes:** this is my very first SGA fanfic! I normally don't write scifi because I know I'm not good enough for it and I admire those who can and make it believable and awesome. I wrote it because I want those 20 points for Team Alien Allies! *g* Be kind all errors are mine, sorry I had not the time to find a beta. also if you want to find logic in it I fear you're in the wrong place ^-^

________________________________________________________________________

  
Today they were on PX0-678 or as John would call it ‘creepy-ass planet’. He didn’t know if the others felt it too, but the moment they went through the gate John felt as if he was being watched. The puddle jumper didn’t fare any better it flew sluggish and didn’t react to his thoughts as it should. _Better let Rodney take a look at it before we fly back._  
   
It had taken all his piloting skills to land Jumper One normally and now they were standing in a small circular gland from which four equally creepy roads lead into the dark and twisted forest.  
   
John gulped, he should not have watched the four horror movies in their annual Halloween movie night, but Rodney had cleared his schedule so that they could spent the time together and these days John took every Rodney-time he could get.  
   
“Which way,” he asked into the silence, the really creepy silence and jumped two foot into the air as a flock of birds flew into the sky croaking suspiciously like earth crows.  
   
Rodney was clutching his chest and even Teyla and Ronon looked warily into the shadows of the forest.  
   
Rodney mumbled something like ‘Sleepy Hollow’ and ‘scary’ and ‘doomed’.  
   
“McKay,” John snapped to get him back on track. Glaring reproachfully at John he waved with his LSD at the road south from their position.  
   
They started to walk slowly and alerted into the fog bank that engulfed them only to break before them and allow them a clear view until the next white wall. It was silent the air lay heavy around them only the rustling of the dead leaves broke through it.  
   
John’s feeling of unease doubled and the feeling of being watched didn’t go away. It was like John expected a pair of eyes pop up on every gnarled tree trunk. And he could have sworn the he saw shimmering figures dart around the trees off of the road.

  
[   
](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y193/anuminis/SGA/team%20atlantis/road.jpg)   


  
He didn’t know how long they walked; time seemed to have no place in here. They had come to a bend in the road where it made a 135° turn leading them north again. Now they stood on a similar gland waiting for Rodney to decide which way to go.  
   
After a few moments Rodney hummed. That was either good or bad with Rodney you never really knew.  
   
“I see a pattern here.” He looked around searching for something and finding it. “Ha!” He walked to the edge of the forest and grabbed a stick from the ground. The tree shuddered ominously and a small burst of wind rustled the dead leaves lifting them into the air. John tensed preparing for a sudden attack but nothing happened.  
   
Rodney came back and started to draw lines into the dirt. After finishing it he stood back proudly; John hissed slightly shocked after recognizing what it was, but Teyla and Ronon just looked at it curiously not knowing what it meant in earth culture.  
   
“It’s a pentagram,” John said accusingly, as if Rodney was messing with him.  
   
“Indeed it is,” Rodney agreed missing John’s tone of voice completely. “And something powerful is right in the middle of it.” He stabbed the centre of the pentagram to emphasize his point.  
   
“Powerful?” John didn’t want to bring his hope up. This place was seriously creeping him out.  
   
“Yes high energy readings the likes I’ve never seen before!” Rodney grinned enthusiastically, momentarily forgetting their surroundings.  
   
John eyed the forest north of them where the centre should be, it looked especially dark and scary and most importantly impenetrably. He pointed this out to Rodney, the last part that is. Nobody needed to know the he was slowly freaking out.  
   
“I know,” Rodney said wistfully. “Let’s head back this way to the jumper,” he indicated the short road between the two glands, “see if there is a way leading into the centre or not. If not we can walk around the centre and see if we find a way in.”  
   
They all nodded, Teyla and Ronon had yet to say anything. John looked at them and found both subdue and weary looking. _Not at all encouraging_ , he thought.  
   
“What the hell!” John cursed after a particular thick fog bank spit them out again clearing the view on the clearing they had parked the jumper.  
   
The jumper was gone.  
   
“That’s impossible! We came the right way. It should be here. Did you accidently cloak it?” Rodney’s eyes bugged out looking frantically around and then on the LSD which showed nothing but the strong energy reading north of them.  
   
“You know I didn’t cloak it,” John said looking around for any sign that would indicate what had happened to the jumper.  
   
“Maybe the road didn’t lead to the clearing where the jumper is parked,” Teyla spoke up, as always the voice of reason. “We should head back and take the road we have come.”  
   
“But …,” Rodney started; John threw an arm around his shoulder starving of his rant before it really started. “Let’s head back. No point in arguing.” Rodney looked at him then sign in resignation. John grinned.  
   
They walked back the way they came another fog bank engulfed them and in the distance a bird croaked. They emerged from the fog only to stop and stare in shock, before them in the clearing stood the jumper.  
   
“What the hell! No _really_ WHAT the HELL!” John was baffled; this was getting ridiculous.  
   
 “We went straight back the way we came. This is impossible!” Rodney wailed.  
   
“The fog could have blocked our sight and we could have taken another road,” Teyla reasoned. But Rodney was shaking his head vehemently.  
   
“No! I know we walked a straight line I monitored it on my detector.” He waggled said detector in everybody’s face. A loud caw had them all whirl around looking for the source of it. John swore starring at the big black bird atop the jumper. It wasn’t huge or anything, it was the fact that it looked exactly like a raven that had the hair on John’s back of the neck stand up.  
   
The raven blinked then twisted its head in this characteristic way that birds had, as if contemplating something. It cawed again as if asking a question. Shudders run thru John and the others. Ronon lifted his gun ready to shoot this thing.  
   
Out of nowhere John remembered verses from _Edgar Allan Poe’s ‘The Raven’_.

 _"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil!—prophet still, if bird or devil!—  
Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,  
Desolate, yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted—  
On this home by Horror haunted—tell me truly, I implore—  
Is there—is there balm in Gilead?—tell me—tell me, I implore!"_   
_Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."_

 “Nevermore,” crowed the raven. “ _Nevermore_ ”

Ronon fired but missed. The raven lifted itself from the jumper crowing loudly and fluttering away into the white nothingness.

“That was beyond scary,” Rodney stammered bussing himself with his LSD in order to hide the fact that he was shaking like a leave. John wished he could go over and hug Rodney to comfort him.

“Uh oh.” Rodney exclaimed alarmed. “Fuck.” Not long after he had uttered the word several things happened simultaneously. The earth started to shake, a white blinding light flooded the forest around them then shot up into the sky dispersing the fog and Rodney and Teyla stared to scream as hands shot through the ground grabbing their ankles. Ronon started to fire around him; before John could question why he was doing it he saw the reason.

“Zombies!”

He’d never thought that he would ever say that in an actual combat situation. He started firing, edging towards Rodney who had somehow managed to shake the zombie off.

“Back to the jumper,” he bellowed over all the noise, but that was easier said than done. In the few moments it had taken John to realize what had happened more and more zombies had emerged not only from the ground but from the surrounding forest, too. Teyla was surrounded by zombies fighting them with all she’s got. Ronon wasn’t in a better situation the zombies he’d shot simply stood up again and the jumper itself was encircled by a horde of zombies.

“John,” Rodney yelled panicky; he had his gun drawn and was shooting at the approaching zombies but it didn’t slow them down.

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this,” John mumbled as he shot a zombie in the head, it crumbled to the ground remaining dead. “Shoot them in the _head_ ” he screamed. He was never going to watch zombie movies, he vowed to himself as they all started to fire at undead horde. The finally made a dent into their number, but it wasn’t enough they needed to get into the jumper and get the hell off this planet.

He reached Rodney who shot his last bullet right between the eyes of a particular ugly undead. Trusting his own 9mm into Rodney’s hand both made their way to the jumper leaving a path of dead zombies. _Oh the irony of that_ , John thought.

Teyla had reached the jumper first and was now defending the hatch while Ronon, John and Rodney were still fighting their way through ever growing mass of zombies.

Finally they made it and John scrambled for the controls as Ronon and Teyla closed the hatch firing frantically at the zombies. Rodney had collapse in his chair; he was pale and sweaty and covered in zombie goo. They all were covered in black goo; John tried to ignore it as he fought with the jumper to get control. Another loud grumble rolled over them as the jumper finally took off. Some of the zombies had managed to climb on top of the jumper, but they were falling of it like leaves in the wind as John punched it.

 _Nevermore_ , he thought as they flew away from this nightmare.

  
[   
](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y193/anuminis/SGA/team%20atlantis/pentagram.jpg)   


 


End file.
